<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зефирки by WTF_Drarry_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392814">Зефирки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020'>WTF_Drarry_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наступил октябрь, и Драко хочет горячего шоколада, но кто-то забыл купить зефирки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зефирки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554764">Marshmallows</a> by LittleSnidget.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нет! — Драко закричал, захлопнув последнюю дверцу кухонного шкафа.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри, осторожно входя в кухню дома на площади Гриммо 12.</p><p>— У нас закончились зефирки! — огрызнулся Драко, падая на стул за длинным столом.</p><p>— И? — Гарри всегда поражали подобные странности в жизни его парня. Просто, даже если вам кажется, что вы знаете его как облупленного, он обязательно сделает что-то, что шокирует вас.</p><p>— Сегодня первое октября, а это значит, что я могу официально пить горячий шоколад, который я могу пить, только если в нем есть зефирки, — заскулил Драко. У него были подобные странные обычаи, когда некоторые вещи можно сделать только после определенных дат.</p><p>— Я все еще не понимаю.</p><p>— Зефирки, растопленные при правильной температуре, делают вкус шоколада божественным.</p><p>— А я знаю еще кое-что белое, что ты мог бы попробовать, и что божественно на вкус, — двусмысленно сказал Гарри, подмигивая. Драко шлепнул его по руке — выглядел он при этом наигранно перепуганным.</p><p>— Не будь таким отвратительно пошлым, Гарри, почему я должен хотеть пить именно это? — воскликнул Драко, по-прежнему делая вид, что он в ужасе.</p><p>— Ты не жаловался вчера вечером, — Гарри сказал, целуя Драко в щеку. — В любом случае, я уверен, что мы могли бы… — кожа Драко стала нежного кораллово-розового оттенка и смотрел он при этом так, словно предлагал предпринять еще одну бесплодную попытку, как и несколько минут назад. Гарри только вздохнул и хлопнул дверцей того же шкафа из красного дерева, что и Драко, бормоча проклятия под нос.</p><p>Внезапно, с озорной улыбкой на губах, Гарри развернулся на пятках и двинулся к Драко. Не говоря ни слова, Гарри поднял Драко с места возле стола и втянул в долгий поцелуй.</p><p>— Наверное, я забыл купить их, когда ходил по магазинам. Позволь мне, — он замолчал, чтобы поцеловать Драко в шею, — сделать это до тебя. — Драко застонал. Гарри мог быть невероятно соблазнительным, если он хотел этого. Однако, у Драко, как у истинного слизеринца, был план.</p><p>Он медленно лег на спину на стол, потянув Гарри за собой. Тонкие, бледные пальцы ласкали черные как смоль волосы, их губы сомкнулись, казалось, что время идет слишком медленно. Гарри отстранил свои губы, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, а потом принялся целовать, кусать и вылизывать скулы Драко, его подбородок и, спустившись ниже, перешел на шею. Тем временем мозолистые руки Гарри ласкали гладкое тело Драко, которое оголялось все больше, так как Гарри стягивал с него рубашку.</p><p>— Красивый, — пробормотал Гарри в ключицу Драко, прежде чем окончательно снять с него рубашку и откинуть в сторону. Драко зашипел от холода, но Гарри принялся оставлять влажные дорожки поцелуев на его груди. Гарри легко провел руками по торсу Драко, стараясь добраться до своей цели. Нагло улыбаясь, Драко быстро схватил Гарри за запястья и сел.</p><p>— Если хочешь, мы продолжим, когда я получу свои зефирки, — касаясь губами уха Гарри, прошептал Драко, удерживая бойфренда ногами.</p><p>— Ты — маленький паршивец, — проворчал Гарри. Драко хихикнул, наблюдая, как Гарри выпрямляется. — Я должен был догадаться, что ты выкинешь, что-нибудь в этом роде.</p><p>— Ну, должен же я дать тебе стимул, правда? — Гарри выбежал из кухни и через некоторое время хлопнул входной дверью. Драко всё ему компенсирует. Ну после того как попьет горячий шоколад, конечно. Просто у него свои приоритеты.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Перевод с английского. Оригинал тут https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9743805/1/Marshmallows</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>